


Peter

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Sherlock Holmes, Harley Keener as John Watson, Harry Osborn as Mary Watson, Michelle Jones as Irene Atler (mentioned), Multi, Peter Parker as Sherlock Holmes, Protective Peter Parker, Sherlock AU, Tony Stark as Ms. Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Sherlock AU that no one knows they needed. Read Tags for character line up.Focusing more on relationships... I may add to the au later with actual cases for the boys.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Peter

Harley Keener met Peter Parker and quickly realized that he would never get a relationship from the young detective. Peter Parker was the best young detective in America. Peter felt that this was a lie. He wasn’t a good detective, other people couldn’t realize what was wrong with the world. Peter hired Harley as someone who could help him with his cases, besides the other man needed a place to stay and Tony Stark was a great landlord. Living with Peter meant helping with the cases and getting used to his crazy ticks, but Harley slowly fell for the man. 

“I don’t see why you need to keep fingers in the fridge,” Harley said as he looked at the fridge with disgust. 

“I am conducting experiments. I don’t ask you what you do with your time,” Peter said. 

“That’s because you have me watched. That little sister of yours always knows what I am doing,” Harley said.

“I don’t control Teresa Parker,” Peter would say whenever his sister was brought up.

“Well, maybe you should get her to stop following me. I know she is pretty much the American government but she doesn’t have to spy on me all the time,” Harley complained. Peter just laughed at the accusation. 

Harley knew Peter wouldn’t just fall in love with him, but he accepted a few nights were the other boy would lay in his arms after a night of passion and he would except that this might be all he ever gets. So he would date and he knew Peter had a fling with Michelle Jones, aka the woman. So when things got serious with Harry Lyman, Harley told Peter.

“He is just another boy knowing you,” Peter said as he worked. Harley decided to introduce Harry and Peter and Peter seemed to not like Harry at the beginning. 

“I just don’t trust him,” Peter said. 

Harry and Harley fell deeper in love but Harley still cared about his partner. He didn’t know why but there was something about Peter. The boy just stayed in his mind even when he didn’t want him to. He loved Harry but he also loved Peter. Peter who would still try to get him into bed. Peter who was still cold whenever he was with anyone. 

“Does Peter not like me?” Harry asked his boyfriend one night as they laid together.

“No, he just doesn’t trust you,” Harley said.

“Why not?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Harley said.

“Is it because he loves you?” Harry asked. Harley seemed surprised by the claim. As much as he wished it was true. He knew that ie couldn’t be true.

“Peter doesn’t understand love,” Harley said after a while. Harry seemed to disagree but said nothing as he watched his boyfriend.

Harley and Harry eventually decided to get married which seemed to surprise Peter. Peter, his Peter, still went to the wedding and put on a smile. Harry talked about how much he was grateful Peter could be there. 

“Just know if you hurt Harley, I will have the entire American government on your ass,” Peter told Harry when Harley wasn’t around. Harry didn’t say anything but he kept an eye on Peter. Peter, Harley, and Harry ended up sharing Peter’s place as Harley didn’t want to leave and Harry wanted to make sure nothing went on between Harley and Peter. 

Peter tried to kiss Harley one night in his haze but Harley pushed him away and reminded him he was married. It brought tension for a bit but Peter knew that Harley would come around eventually. 

“What happened between you and Harley?” Tony asked.

“I tried to kiss him,” Peter said. “I still don’t trust that Harry.” 

“Maybe you should focus on someone else,” Tony said. Peter couldn’t though because he only could stand Harley. Peter decided to bring it up with Harry.

“Why did you have to marry him?” Peter asked Harry when Harley was out.

“Because I love him,” Harry said like that explained everything.

“Well, I love churros but you don’t see me marrying them,” Peter said. 

“Well that is because a churro is a food,” Harry said. Peter growled at the man. Harry looked surprised. 

“Everything was going fine until you came along,” Peter said loudly. “Harley would come to me after every break-up and I could come to him and it was just right.”

“I didn’t know there ever had been something between the two of you,” Harry said.

“There wasn’t until you showed your face here, Mr. Osborn,” Peter said. Harry seemed surprised.

“How do you-?” Harry started but Peter stopped him.

“I once said I could send the whole American government on you if I wanted to. Do you really think I don’t look up my acquaintances?” Peter asked.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Harry said.

“I should tell your husband,” Peter said. 

“Tell me what?” Harley asked entering in on their conversation. 

“That Peter is in love with you,” Harry said. Peter looked at her confused by the statement. Was he in love with Harley? Peter wondered. No, he couldn’t be, right? Peter Parker didn’t understand the concept of love. That was something everyone made clear all his life. His father, his mother, his own sister, and even Harley had said it when they laid in bed one night.

“Peter does not understand the concept of love,” Harley stated. Peter looked at Harley like he was the only person in the world and at the moment he wondered if maybe Harley was. Harry was there but Harley was his light. He had started to give up on the world but now he wanted to live for Harley. 

“He is not wrong,” Peter said before he walked out of the room leaving both males speechless. Harry had never expected Peter to admit his love. Harley, on the other hand, was shocked that Peter had a feeling about him at all. He had made it quite clear that he found sex enjoyable and that had been part of their relationship that was more than friendship. If he wasn’t married, he would have gone after Peter, but now he had a husband to consider.

“You both are made for each other,” Harry said as he went to leave but Harley stopped him. 

“I love you both at the same level,” Harley said. Harry’s breathe caught in his throat as he listened to Harley pour his heart out to his husband about his lover that never could love him back. Except he never stopped loving Peter even when he fell for Harry. 

“If we weren’t married, I would have proposed after a declaration of love like that,” Harry joked. Harley smiled knowing that Harry joking was a good sign. 

“Go see him. He is probably upset with himself,” Harry told Harley. Harley did as Harry said, leaving Harry to wonder if Peter will tell Harley the truth to win him over. 

Peter laid in his bed upset watching the clock tick when his door opened. Harley came in and smiled at the detective. 

“So you said something that surprised me,” Harley said. 

“I’m sure that I am good at surprising you from time to time, Harls,” Peter said as he felt Harley lay down next to him as if his husband was not in the other room. 

“I love you,” Harley told Peter. Peter looked at him confused. “I have loved you for a while, Peter Parker.” 

“Well, it is foolish to bring it up now,” Peter said. Harley looked at him and then kissed the boy. He didn’t know why he kissed him when he was married but the kiss was well-received as Peter kissed him back before pushing him against the bed. Harley smiled as he looked at Peter who was looking at him for permission to continue.

“Harry is still my husband,” Harley reminded him.

“Then we will stop here,” Peter said. “I cannot break up your marriage, Harls.”

“Than you are a better friend then you think you are,” Harley said before he pulled Peter into another kiss as if his life depended on it. 

“Are you two going to just kiss or may I join this party?” Harry asked. Both boys pulled away looking at the other with shocked expressions. 

“Are you sure about this?” Harley asked as his husband laid next to him. 

“I can deal with sharing if the detective can,” Harry said with a grin. 

“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” Peter muttered before he focused his attention on Harley. Harley didn’t think they would both fall for him. 

Harley, Harry, and Peter had a routine as they got used to the others, and having two boyfriends to care for him was getting exhausting. 

“Why don’t you two spend a night alone together while I hang with my other friends?” Harley suggested.

“You have other friends?” Harry said. 

“Shockingly he does. He is friends with the newspaper reporter, Betty Brant,” Peter said. He was examining something which was terrifying in its own. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked Peter. 

“Looking at some stuff that Harley dislikes,” Peter said. “It is quite fascinating if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, but no one is entertained like you are,” Harry said. 

“He is finally catching on,” Harley said to Peter. “Will the two of you behave for a night without me?”

“Yes, love,” Harry said.

“Of course,” Peter said. 

Harley had fun out without having to solve a case with Peter or spend the whole night with Harry’s speaking in French when Harley still did not know a lick of French even though he was learning French. He did not expect to find Peter and Harry tangled together in their bed with no clothes on. 

“You two slept together?” Harley asked. Harry and Peter had been laying there as if they were worn out. 

“Peter was in a mood and it was the only way to shut him up,” Harry protested as Peter looked at Harley with a calm expression. 

“Harry suggested it,” Peter said. “Though now that you are home…” 

“I am tired and the two of you look as tired so how about cuddles instead,” Harley suggested. Harry seemed to agree as Peter huffed. The three ended up cuddling in the bed and resting as they laid there. Harley had never expected to follow for a detective or be married but two people who changed those ideals were now in his bed with him and he felt safe with them. 


End file.
